A microelectromechanical system (MEMS) may be produced for use as a loudspeaker or for other appropriate utilizations. The MEMS loudspeaker may have a diaphragm that is actuated to create a sound wave. If the diaphragm is pre-stressed to have a bistable geometry, the “buckling” effect may be exploited to enhance the MEMS device, e.g., transfer from one stable position to a second stable position with a high acceleration may be more energy efficient for sound wave generation. However, depending on the diaphragm geometry, transfer between the stable positions may have an equal amplitude in both directions which may, e.g., negatively affect a generated sound wave. Accordingly, effective control of the bistable diaphragm would be beneficial. Thus, creation of a sound wave from the high acceleration of the diaphragm may be used in an array to allow for digital sound reconstruction.